His Only Wish
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Yugi just wants to be with Atemu. Drabble that was stuck in my head. Complete. T just to be on the safe side.


**_So this story is based on the end of the series, but also as though the DSOD never happened. I'm rewatching the show, so I'm sorry if I haven't gotten the personalities down yet._**

* * *

It was down to the final piece.

Yugi sat back in his desk chair and stared at the nearly complete Millennium puzzle. It was one year ago that Atemu left their world to return to the afterlife. One year ago that he left Yugi.

Now a high school graduate, and with his friends moving on to fulfill their dreams Yugi was left feeling lost. He'd had a dream, to create his own game. But games reminded him of Atemu. That's not to say he didn't still love dueling. He did, and he felt close to Atemu whenever he played. But lately it's been bringing him down. He figured it was because the one year mark of Atemu's leaving was fast approaching.

A few weeks ago Yugi asked Kaiba for a favor. He wanted to return to Egypt and retrieve the pieces of the puzzle. It took a bit, and Yugi had the embarrassing displeasure of telling Kaiba why he wanted the puzzle back.

 _"I-I just..." Yugi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just miss him. And I figured since it's useless now, then maybe I could just...keep it with me."_

Kaiba didn't really comment, just arranged for some of his employees and Mokuba to take Yugi to Egypt to get started. It took a few days, which was a lot quicker with Kaiba's manpower and resources, before the pieces were back in Yugi's Millennium Box.

Yugi picked up the last piece, the one bearing the symbol of the Millennium Eye, and rotated it in his hands. If it was truly as useless as Yugi thought, he wasn't sure why he was hesitating with the final piece. Deciding to stall, he placed the piece down and proceeded to put a black, thick rope through the top so he could wear it. Tying the knot firmly once he was done, Yugi sighed and set it down.

He stood, grabbing the last piece absently, and sat down on his bed, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring at the puzzle. I'm being ridiculous, Yugi chastised himself. It's not like once he completed it that the Pharaoh would come back.

He knew that wasn't possible. But still... Yugi frowned at the threat of tears he could feel burning his amethyst eyes. He felt as though he lost more than his best friend that day. He'd lost half of his soul, his partner. His...love. The tears flooded his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks, unacknowledged. He loved Atemu. He always had. He thought that when Atemu had told him he wanted to stay by his side forever, maybe he would have stayed with him even after the Ceremonial Duel. But Yugi didn't want him forever imprisoned in the puzzle.

He squeezed the puzzle piece in his fist before opening his hand and looking at it. No...he didn't want to force Atemu into a world, a life, he didn't belong in. He was happy he was able to put his friend to rest. But even knowing that, the hollow ache in his chest persisted. Yugi knew what his secret wish was, even though he tried not to acknowledge it. A lone tear landed on the puzzle piece he held. Yugi let out a shaky breath before he dried his tears and stood to grab the puzzle. He sat back on his bed and put the puzzle around his neck. One last moment of hesitation before Yugi shook his head and slid the piece in its spot.

Cupping the pyramid in his hands, Yugi smiled, heart heavy. A knock on his door grabbed his attention. "Yugi, would you mind coming to watch the shop while I go grab some groceries?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa," Yugi answered, removing the puzzle and gently laying it on his desk.

 **...YGO!...**

Showered and dressed for bed, Yugi sat under his blanket before grabbing the puzzle. He preferred to keep it close. Placing it around his neck, the familiar weight settled against his body. He smiled sadly before laying down. He cupped the puzzle and held it close, his heart crying out for Atemu.

Yugi slept restlessly before a bright light woke him. "Morning already?" he mumbled groggily. Still blinking the temporary blindness from his vision, Yugi became aware that he was walking somewhere.

Once he got his eyes adjusted, he could barely make out the darkened hallway he was in. Curious more than anything, he kept walking, hands reaching for the puzzle against his body.

 _Could I be...inside the puzzle?_ His heart sped up at the possibility. _If I am, it's nowhere I've been before_. It felt as though he'd never get to the end of the long, dark hallway.

Suddenly, the puzzle began to glow, and Yugi looked down at it, realizing that the light from before was from the puzzle. Looking ahead, he saw a large door with the Millennium Eye symbol on it thanks to the puzzle's light. Yugi stepped towards the door and watched the insignia glow in response to the puzzle before the door opened.

Yugi gripped the puzzle firmly as he continued forward. Once he stepped through the door Yugi could hear the distant murmur of voices. Encouraged and anxious, he continued at a more sedate pace, unsure of what waited ahead.

As he gradually approached the voices, he could feel the puzzle becoming lighter. It wasn't until his hands met that he looked down just in time to see the puzzle disintegrate, the particles floating through the door he'd reached.

Frowning in confusion, Yugi pushed against the door until it opened wide enough for him to squeeze through. The sound of voices was coming from this room, through a door opened on the left side of the room. There was natural light coming from windows several feet above the ground. Yugi approached hesitantly, the puzzle's absence and it's security it provided him left him feeling off balance and wary.

He could hear the conversation taking place in the room he was approaching.

"My Lord Pharaoh."

Yugi paused at the sentence. _What?_

"The Millennium Puzzle has been acting off all morning, are you certain you don't wish for me to look it over?"

"I am aware of its strange behavior. You worry for naught, I actually find it assuring. There is no cause for concern."

Yugi almost collapsed at the familiar and oh-so missed baritone voice, suddenly very weak at the knees. This was some kind of dream. Yugi pinched himself, only to flinch and gasp at the fact that he was still here and not back home in bed.

"There, you see?" The Pharaoh continued. "The glowing has stopped."

Yugi had to see him. He had to make sure it was really Atemu and not just someone with the same voice. He stepped against the door frame and peeked into the room. His heart stopped as he took in Atemu's form sitting on the throne. He couldn't breathe. Was this real?

As though sensing his gaze, crimson eyes looked up at him. Yugi gasped and hid next to the door, his heart pounding. There was silence, and Yugi wondered if he had imagined the whole thing.

"Come, your presence has been noticed," Atemu's voice rang out, taking back Yugi's last thought. Taking in a deep breath, Yugi tried to calm down as he stepped into view, walking into the throne room. The other people in the room were silent.

Yugi stopped walking halfway into the room, unable to continue. He only had eyes for his other half sitting before him. He felt lightheaded and overwhelmed. Was this real?

Atemu took in Yugi's form. So this was why the puzzle had been acting strangely all morning. He could feel his heart pick up speed at the sight of Yugi.

His lighter half was adorned in a gauzy white outfit, his pants brushing against his ankles. There was a gold band around his waist with matching ones on his wrists, upper arms and ankles. The gold band around his neck had the Millennium Eye insignia on it.

"Yugi?"

His Aibou wasn't supposed to be here. How'd he get here? And what did the puzzle have to do with it? Atemu noted that Yugi wasn't wearing it, even though he didn't expect him to be. Still, he was more than certain the puzzle played a role in his young light's arrival.

Yugi blushed at Atemu's study of his person. He glanced down and lightly touched the soft material on his chest, just now becoming aware of the clothing, before glancing back at Atemu. He watched his dark half stand from his throne and approach him.

Yugi felt tears fill his eyes once his secret love was within arm's reach. "Is this real?" Yugi whispered. Atemu reached out and caught a lone tear as it journeyed down Yugi's cheek. The contact made Yugi shiver and he had to consciously hold back from holding Atemu's hand in place.

"You feel real, Aibou," Atemu answered just as softly. The response only encouraged more tears, and Yugi embraced Atemu firmly.

"I missed you, Atemu!" Yugi's voice was muffled by Atemu's clothing, but he was understood regardless.

Atemu returned the hug, noting how Yugi was only a few inches shorter than him now. He buried his face in Yugi's soft hair, breathing his scent in. The mutual ache and hollowness was in the process of being filled once they had the other in their arms. "I missed you too, Aibou."

"Can I stay with you, Atemu? Please? I can't live without you..." Atemu held Yugi tighter at the confession.

"I would love for you to stay with me, little light." He could never deny his brighter half anything.

Yugi pulled back just enough to look into Atemu's scarlet eyes. Atemu smiled, brushing a blond strand of hair out of Yugi's shimmering amethyst orbs.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Aibou. I mean it." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's forehead, making the shorter boy blush brightly. Yugi smiled brightly at his other half. He felt, for the first time in a long while, that everything would be okay. As long as he was with Atemu.


End file.
